


Champagne

by anasophole_alyah789



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, attack on titan - Freeform, shingeki no kyojin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 17:56:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4231314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anasophole_alyah789/pseuds/anasophole_alyah789
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You've just been broken up with by your on again off again boyfriend for the last time, but you've drunken yourself into a stupor. Who is your unexpected savior?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Champagne

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys will enjoy it  
> I actually wrote this from an experience I had a few years ago with a previous bf of mine and the song Champagne came to my head and I was like "BRUH! IDEAS!" so here it is. (Champagne Niykee Heaton, listen while you read)

You laid on the couch on your back, Jack Daniels bottle in one hand and a lit cigarette between your pink, alcohol tasting lips. Your head pounded fiercely and your body ached because of your broken heart. You had just been broken up with by your on again off again boyfriend, Reiner Braun. You thought that by now you'd be used to all his shit: the constant unfaithfulness, his aggressive highs and drunk lows, but after the last time, you'd had enough. You had packed up his stuff and kicked him out of your apartment which led to a screaming match where you had let all the venom in your system flow out, your words filled with ice. Now that you were thinking about it, you felt bad.

 

Late nights, waiting, empty, fading

I want you again, I want to again...

No, enough was enough and too much sucked. You removed your cigarette and exhaled the toxic chemicals in one long breath, then lifted the half empty glass bottle to your lips and took a sip. The sweet liquid gave warmth to your chest and throat as it flowed through you, dulling the pain you felt. Why were guys such assholes? This you wondered as you took another swig, the warm feeling growing stronger.

I'm far from sober, won't hold me over

I can pretend, I can pretend...

Another swig ran down your throat. You wanted so badly to be loved, that you forgot what real love was and had settled for Reiner's version of it. You remembered clearly, after each time you found him with Krista, he would give you what you now suspected were crocodile tears and say something like "Babe, I did it because you deserve better, I'm no good for you and I needed to show you that," and time after time, you'd fallen for it. You now mentally kicked yourself as you took another drag of your cigarette, tears popping into your eyes.

If I get this just right, I could lay here all night

Is it too much? One cup. Tryna fill up

Spaces you left in me...

You swiped at your eyes, feeling more sad than angry now. Would you ever find love? No use just laying here, you thought as you sat up a little, the pounding in your head intensifying, but you pushed past it, clambering to your feet. You had never drank like this, so the feeling was a bit new. Your whole body felt light, but heavy at the same time and your vision blurred a little bit as you plodded back toward your bedroom which had been left in disarray at you throwing things and searching for anything that belonged to him. You sat down on the bed and sighed. Drinking may just be your new thing.

I got these brand new addictions

I'm bound to, I'm bound to

Anything that stops me from thinking

About you, about you...

As you looked around you began to get a feeling of loneliness. You wanted someone to hold you and tell you it would all be fine. You looked over at your phone, then as if your prayer was answered it chimed.  
Hey, are you busy?  
You twiddled your thumbs above the screen. You and Jean weren't best buddies, but you got along pretty well, so you decided to ask him to come over.  
No, but I need help  
You stared at your message for a second before hesitantly tapping send on your cracked screen. Your heart immediately dropped into your chest when he didn't reply right away, then your phone chimed again.  
Is everything okay?

I got champagne for the pain

Black out all the memories

Runnin' through my veins

I don't really wanna feel anything...

No  
You felt kind of bad for pulling him out of whatever he was doing. Your insides were starting to hurt again, so you took another long swig from your bottle and an even longer drag from your cigarette as you waited for his response. He was probably out with Bertholdt, Connie, and Eren, wreaking havoc over the town. You ran your fingers through you (h/c) hair and sighed shakily.  
I'll be right there.  
You kind of smiled like an idiot at his response. You had never harbored any kind of intimate feeling towards the horsefaced boy, but something in your stomach and your heart stirred as you re-read his message. You knew you looked like crap, but at this point, you didn't care.

Tryin' to escape, I'm my only enemy

Drinks up, keep em laced

I don't really wanna feel anything

I don't really wanna feel anything...

About thirty minutes later, a knock was heard at your front door. You knew it was Jean, "It's open," you slurred out as you clutched the pillow you were now holding, laying on your side on the disheveled bed. You heard the door open and Jean's heavy footfalls on the wooden kitchen floor as he made his was through the apartment.  
"(Name), where are you," he called.  
"Back in the bedroom," you called back, your voice laced with drunkness.  
You squinted against the light coming from the hallway as Jean pushed open your door, only to find you curled up in your bed, clutching a pillow, drunk, high, and disorganized. You heard him gasp softly as he slowly walked in.  
"(N-name)," he stuttered, "What happened in here, to you," he asked as he sat near your legs, gently touching your arm.

Touch me and I'm back to the first time

Chasing your high

Tracing the lines

You left me stranded, broken, abandoned

Live for the high

I live for your fight...

You sat up and began to explain your story. You told him about all the times Reiner had cheated on you with Krista, his half-assed apologies, his aggressiveness, his words, his every wrong he'd done to you and by the time you were done, tears stained your cheeks and the front of your shirt. Jean stared in shock, thinking that he'd known his friend all this time.  
"I know you probably don't believe me," you sniffled, "After all, he's your friend."  
Jean shook his head, "No, I do, I just...can't believe how much of an asshole he was to you," he said quietly as he took your hand, "You deserve so much more than that."  
You stared up at Jean with tear swollen (e/c) eyes, "I know, I just didn't wanna let go of Reiner because I didn't wanna be alone."  
"You're never alone, (Name), you've always got me, not to mention Connie, Eren, Bertl, and everyone else," he smiled.  
Usually Jean was a cocky asshole, but right now, he was being sweet and caring. You burst into tears once again, burying your face into his red plaid button up. He kissed the top of your head as his fingers curved around your scalp, his other hand, rubbing your back gently.  
"We should get you cleaned up and to bed, you need to rest," Jean said after awhile.  
You pulled your face from his chest as he slowly stood you up and walked you to the bathroom, "You take a shower and I'll find you some clean clothes."  
You nodded as you went into the bathroom and closed the door behind you leaning on it softly. Gently, you rubbed the part of your head that Jean had kissed. You smiled to yourself as you walked over and started the water. You stripped down when it was hot enough and stepped in, letting the water run over you. You washed out your ratty (h/c) until it was back to it's natural state, and finished off by turning the cooler water on and letting it wash over you. After a few moments of that you stepped out and wrapped yourself in a big, white, fluffly towel. As you stepped out of the bathroom, you found Jean sitting on your bed, his plaid shirt now buttoned all the way up, his plain red shirt in his lap. The clothes that had been scattered mercilessly on the floor were gone and he had remade your bed.  
"I uh...took the liberty of washing your clothes," he said as he looked up, "I couldn't find anything clean so i uh...."  
He held out his red shirt to you. You smiled as you took it, "Thanks, that's sweet of you."  
He nodded as he turned his head, giving you privacy to change. Once you were in his shirt, you clambered into bed and Jean pulled the covers up neatly around you.  
"I hope you feel better, (Name), he said as he leaned down and kissed your forehead, his ashen hair tickling you.  
Wait, was he leaving? You didn't want him to go. You gently grabbed his shirt sleeve as he turned, "Please stay, it's cold."  
He smiled a bit, then walked over to the other side of the bed, kicked his boots off and laid next to you, wrapping his arms around you. You felt warm and safe as you began to come down in his arms. Maybe when you had more composure, you'd try to make something of this....  
"I'll never leave you, (Name)," Jean whispered softly as you drifted off to sleep with a smile on your face...


End file.
